


【Sigki/Logyn】【北欧神话】新生之末 The End of All Beginnings

by StarryRadiac



Category: Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryRadiac/pseuds/StarryRadiac
Summary: 我们还会一起看到新世界的太阳吗？
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 5





	【Sigki/Logyn】【北欧神话】新生之末 The End of All Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> 是Loki和Sigyn，正剧向，北欧神话里Loki夫妇结局的个人理解（我总觉得我写的是BE的感觉）。  
> 真的非常喜欢Sigyn小姑娘，但愿有生之年能理解她对Loki那种超越一切语言文字所能描述的爱。

不见天日的洞穴似乎不该是神明的栖身之所。 **本不该是。**

但Loki是个例外。原本能让他拥有如Odin一般无上地位的品质——他的狡黠聪慧，他的风趣优雅，以及他的容颜——在将他所拥有的一切尽数焚烧成灰的同时，也将他自己拖入了深不见底的泽沼；虽然他此刻仍旧不想承认，但的确是他自己纵火过度了。

或许是物极必反吧，连诺恩三女神也偏要让本被传颂的神在他自己的悲剧里煎熬至死，再让这悲剧被众人所铭记；切确地说，是夹杂着好奇、嘲讽、甚至可能有一点点怜悯的幸灾乐祸，让他成为千百年后人们茶余饭后的谈资，以这样一种讽刺的方式被人铭记。于是，在这由诸神一手为他构造的极夜里，Loki眼睁睁目睹了儿子们的自相残杀，而后被至亲的肠子以一种极为羞耻的姿势牢牢绑在石壁上，头顶的一条巨蟒毫无同情心地从獠牙之间滴落出剧毒液体。

**_“滴答。”_ **

蛇毒滴在Loki的面庞之上灼烧翻腾着，亦如众神在抛下他之前所做的举动彻底割裂开了他的心脏那般，残忍而又缓慢地侵蚀着他曾经无瑕的肌肤。他尖叫、他哭号、他挣扎、他翻滚，却终究无济于事。于漫漫长夜之中独自承担着这份致死的痛苦，于只有数秒的片刻喘息之中也要被丧失一切的绝望所紧攥和煎熬。也许Loki的原罪即是如此。这般令人叹息，这般余晖尽燃。

是 **骄傲** 与 **不自知** 最终造就了现在的Loki：这身名俱裂、一败涂地、一无所有地被禁锢于巨岩之上的诡计之神。

——然而用“一无所有”来形容Loki目前的状况似乎也并不切确。神们似乎还是施舍给了他少得可怜的“同情”。他们告知Sigyn拿上一只碗来到山洞里，但并未明确说出这样做的目的。

现在，与她的丈夫一同见证了神明的暴行，还没有完全从错愕当中缓过来的Sigyn只是呆呆地捧着那只碗，泪水凝结在她大睁的双眼中，站在阴影中望着Loki—— **她唯一的爱人** ，那在昔日里也无比爱着她的人。

_“_ _…那么Loki，你愿意娶Sigyn小姐为妻，此生用尽全部心意来爱她，甚至为她赴汤蹈火吗？”_

_“我愿意。Sigyn会是我此生的挚爱…”_

Loki的尖叫声将她从思绪中拉回现实。她一怔，随即像是意识到了什么似的，捧起那只碗冲到Loki身旁为他截住那些燎人的毒，泪水终于抑制不住地顺着她的脸颊无声滑落，在坚硬无温的地面上绽放出一朵朵折射着残酷现实与虚幻梦境的花。

本来面目狰狞地闭着双眼准备迎接折磨的Loki，在并未感受到那规律性刺痛的时候缓缓睁开了眼。但当他只看到了Sigyn泪水涟涟的面庞时，他愣住了，眼底不知是 **失望** 抑或是 **惊异** 。他失望，因为他原本期待看到某位神明，希望他们后悔于这样糟糕的决策，企盼着他们能将自己带回仙宫重归于好；他惊异，因为他自知自己对Sigyn矢志不渝忠贞不移的爱有太多辜负和背叛。 **如果邪神也会有些许温存的话** ，从前的他或许是对自己的妻子抱有一丝愧疚的。但现在，已经被折磨至麻木的Loki只是一动不动地望着面前的Sigyn，以及她手里的那只碗。

**_“It’s alright, Loki my love…I’m here with you. Till the end of time.”_ **

Sigyn颤抖着伸出一只手去抚摸Loki脸上那些触目惊心的伤痕，去擦净那些渗出皮肉的血水，去亲吻那在毒素浸泡之下变得青紫的皮肤，仿佛这样就能抚平那些创伤，恢复Loki昔日俊美的容颜。

**但是不能了。**

**_“_** ** _…I’m so desperately sorry, Sigyn.”_** 半晌，一直凝望着Sigyn的Loki才吐出这样一句话。

**如果邪神真的会为什么而感到抱歉的话。**

但Sigyn并不在乎。她只是含着泪，傻乎乎地点点头，一言不发地捧着那只碗，宛如那是她所挚爱之人的生命一般。

只要有他在，她心甘情愿地将一生的每时每刻都唤作 **“圆满”** 。

她会那样安静地守在Loki身边，直至流云在天空中掠过无尽个轮回，直至游蛇都褪尽鳞片生出羽翼，直至山川都不再是它们本来的模样。但她依旧会一直守着她最为深爱的丈夫，任由周身的寂寥将他们与世界隔绝；她会那样深情地望进Loki黯淡却又莫测的绿色眼眸，那样充满柔情地望着他的脸庞…就像两人初识时那般，什么也不做，只是望着彼此，享受着世界的静谧。

**_“滴答。”_ **

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇去年十月就写完了，这段时间刚回国，宅在家里想写点东西但是又很累，于是就打算先改改这篇然后发一下。  
> （只是为了水个更新罢了，不过我马上还会写新东西的，trust me）  
> 写的是北欧神话里接近诸神黄昏那时候的事，所以就没打漫威的tag。会有人看的对吧。  
> 以及这对该叫Logyn吗，我也不知道就先这么打上了，在lofter上面看还有叫Sigki的tag......为什么AO3上甚至都没有CP名！难道他们俩不香吗！  
> By Étoi 20.02.12


End file.
